


When Harry met Sherlock

by iffy_kanoknit



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Oblivious Eggsy, Oblivious Harry, eggsy is a stalker-like, my poor merlin, no one likes it but, sherlock's deduction
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iffy_kanoknit/pseuds/iffy_kanoknit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>เชอร์ล็อคของเราพูดมากเหมือนเดิม แต่มีบางคน(และบางคน) ที่จะไม่เหมือนเดิม (คริ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Harry met Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my friend, royalelephant for your prompt and English translation :http://archiveofourown.org/works/6929767

ขณะที่เชอร์ล็อคตามสืบเบาะแสโมริอาตี้อยู่ในงานเลี้ยงแห่งหนึ่ง แล้วเดินผ่านแฮร์รี่กับเอ็กซี่ที่ปลอมตัวเข้ามาสืบเรื่องมาเฟียเยอรมัน 

 

เชอร์ล็อคเดินผ่านสองคนนี้แล้วก็ทักเอ็กซี่

 

"เขาไม่ว่าอะไรหรอก ถ้าเธอจะใช้น้ำหอมกลิ่นเดียวกับเขา"

 

แล้วก็หันไปทางแฮร์รี่

 

"คุณคิดไม่ผิดหรอก เพราะเขารอคุณมานานแล้ว 1ปี...ไม่สิ มากกว่านั้นด้วยซ้ำ โอ้ว แต่ผมก็ไม่ว่าอะไรนะ งานอย่างพวกคุณ การไม่ต้องห่วงใครข้างหลังอาจจะดีที่สุด"

 

แล้วก็ตบบ่าแฮร์รี่หนึ่งที

หันไปวิ้งให้เอ็กซี่หนึ่งที

แล้วเดินจากไป

 

ทิ้งให้จอห์นทำหน้างง

ก่อนจะวิ่งตามเชอร์ล็อคไป

 

แฮร์รี่มองตามจอห์นไปแล้วถามเอ็กซี่

 

"หมอนั่นเป็นใคร?"

 

"ผมไม่มั่นใจ แต่ผมคิดว่าเขาน่าจะเป็นเชอร์ล็อค โฮล์มนักสืบที่เคยถูกพาดหัวข่าวว่าตายแล้วเมื่อหลายปีก่อน แล้วไม่กี่ปีต่อมาก็มีข่าวว่าเขายังไม่ตาย" 

 

"ก็คงยังไม่ตายจริงๆ"

 

แฮร์รี่พูดเสียงเรียบ แต่ยังรู้สึกหงุดหงิดกับคำพูดและท่าทางของหนุ่มผมหยิกเมื่อครู่

 

"ก็เหมือนคุณนั่นแหละ แฮร์รี่"

 

เด็กหนุ่มที่ยืนอยู่ข้างๆ พูดขึ้นมา แฮร์รี่หันไปมองหน้าเอ็กซี่ เขาพบกับสายตาที่ห่วงหาและอ่อนโยนมองสบอย่างตรงไปตรงมา สายตาแบบนี้เหมือนกับวันนั้น วันที่เขาลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมาและพบว่าตัวเองยังไม่ตาย สิ่งแรกที่เขาเห็น คือดวงตาสีหม่นคู่นี้ที่จ้องมองเขาอย่างห่วงหาอาทรแบบที่ทำให้เขาต้องรีบเบือนหน้าหนี 

 

และครั้งนี้ก็เช่นกัน

 

"พวกนายช่วยหยุดมองกันเองได้รึยัง? เป้าหมายอยู่ไหนแล้ว? ห๊าา!"

 

เสียงเมอร์ลินสบถออกมายาวเหยียด ก่อนจะถอนหายใจเสียงดัง...

 

...ฉันจะแคนเซิลมิชชั่นที่จะให้สองคนนี้ไปด้วยกันออกให้หมด...บ้าชิบ!...

 

******

"คุณว่าเป้าหมายจะรู้ตัวมั้ย?"

 

เอ็กซี่ถามแฮร์รี่ด้วยน้ำเสียงตื่นเต้น ขณะที่ก้าวขึ้นนั่งบนรถแท็กซี่ ครั้งแรกของเขากับการติดเครื่องส่งสัญญาณไว้ที่ใต้พื้นรองเท้าของเป้าหมาย

 

"ไม่ต้องห่วงเอ็กซี่ ตอนนี้เมอร์ลินส่งทีมตามรถของเป้าหมายมาแล้ว ดูจะเป็นไปตามแผน ใช่มั้ย เมอร์ลิน?"

 

แฮร์รี่ตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงสบายๆ พร้อมกับปิดประตูรถ

 

"ตอนนี้ทีมติดตามจับสัญญาณเป้าหมายไว้แล้ว ทำได้ดีมากหนุ่มน้อย"

 

เมอร์ลินส่งเสียงผ่านแว่นสัญญาณมาอย่างอารมณ์ดี เพราะงานครั้งนี้เสร็จเร็วกว่าที่เขาคิดไว้ ด้วยสกิลมือเบาของเอ็กซี่ที่จะทำให้เขากลับบ้านเร็วได้ซักที

 

เสียงเครื่องยนต์ค่อยๆ ชัดเจนขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เมื่อไม่มีเสียงของคนในรถสนทนากัน เอ็กซี่เบือนหน้ามองไปทางหน้าต่างข้างนึง ขณะที่สายลับรุ่นพี่ (หรือรุ่นพ่อ) เบือนหน้าไปอีกทางนึง

 

"...Grey Vetiver"

 

แฮร์รี่เป็นคนทำลายความเงียบในรถลง

 

"คุณว่าไรนะ?"

 

"Grey Vetiver ของ Tom Ford น้ำหอมที่ฉันใช้อยู่"

 

แฮร์รี่พูดลอยๆ ออกมา แต่สายตาก็ยังคงจับจ้องไปข้างนอก ไม่กล้าหันไปสบตาอีกฝ่าย

 

เสียงหัวเราะขึ้นจมูกจากเด็กหนุ่มข้างๆ ดังแผ่วออกมา

 

"....ทำไมผมจะไม่รู้"

 

ใช่...เอ็กซี่รู้ทุกอย่างที่เกี่ยวกับแฮร์รี่ เรื่องน้ำหอมที่เขาใช้หรือยี่ห้อสบู่เหลวในห้องน้ำของแฮร์รี่เขาก็รู้หมด เพียงแต่...เขาแค่...ไม่กล้า...

 

"ถ้าเธอชอบ...น้ำหอมจะวางอยู่บนโต๊ะทำงานของเธอพรุ่งนี้เช้า"

 

เด็กหนุ่มลอบถอนหายใจ มุมปากที่คลี่ยิ้มเมื่อครู่หุบลง

 

...คุณไม่เคยรู้เลยแฮร์รี่ ว่าผมต้องการอะไร...

 

เด็กหนุ่มกดความรู้สึกหน่วงๆ ที่หน้าอกนั้นลง ก่อนจะส่งเสียงหัวเราะร่าเริงออกมาให้อีกฝ่ายไม่รู้สึกถึงความผิดปกติในน้ำเสียงของเขาตอนนี้

 

"เยี่ยมเลยแฮร์รี่ คุณจะให้ผมเป็นรางวัลสำหรับมิชชั่นครั้งนี้ใช่มั้ย?"

 

เด็กหนุ่มพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงร่าเริงเหมือนทุกครั้ง พลางหันกลับมาหาอีกฝ่ายแต่ก็ต้องชะงักไป เมื่อริมฝีปากของเขาถูกทาบทับลงมาทันทีที่เขาหันมา 

 

...ทุกอย่างหยุดนิ่งลงชั่วขณะ...

 

แฮร์รี่เป็นฝ่ายถอนริมฝีปากออกมาอย่างเชื่องช้า พร้อมกับเสียงกระซิบแผ่วเบา

 

"นี่ต่างหาก รางวัล"

 

\------อ๊ากกกก พอแล้ววว จบค่ะจบ------ 

**Author's Note:**

> ทุกคนคงจะสงสัยว่าทำไมพี่หยิกถึงพล่ามได้เป็นฉากๆ  
> ไว้หมดช่วงมรสุมรุมเร้าไปแล้วจะมาแจกแจงให้ทราบนะครัช


End file.
